Step by step
by AcrosstheMirror
Summary: A bunch of one-shots featuring Jasper and Alice. :D
1. You'll be in my heart

Well, since I'm always writing one-shots and mostly J/A, I decided to put all of them together. :)

I'm not sure if all of them are gonna be in english or if some of them are going to be in portuguese as well.

I own nothing, everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**You'll be in my heart**

Jasper held Alice against his body while her tearless sobs made her whole body shake. He could feel her sadness hitting him hard in the chest, making his dead heart break for her.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be all right_

_Just take my hand_

_Hold it tight_

He tightened his hold on Alice, trying to show her that she would never be alone again, that he would protect her no matter what.

_I will protect you_

_from all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Jasper thought about the times when he was weak, when he felt like a boy who needed his mother's lap. Since he didn't have his mother anymore, the only lap he needed was Alice's. Despite her small stature, she was strong. Stronger than him or any other vampire or human. That's why now that she looked so broken, he offered her his lap and silently promised her that she would be safe. Nothing could keep him away from his beautiful pixie wife.

_For one so small,_

_you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_can't be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry_

Alice tried to show Jasper how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. She remembered the first time she had a vision of him and how she knew that he would be the only one in her heart forever.

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here_

_in my heart always_

_Always_

People always questioned their relationship. They were so different! While Jasper was one of the most quiet, calm and intimidating people, Alice was completely hyperactive and outgoing. While Jasper was tall, blond and scarred, Alice was short, with jet black hair and flawless.

_Why cant they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they cant explain_

_I know were different but deep inside us_

_Were not that different at all_

Jasper knew what the human girls said about his Alice when they thought she wasn't hearing. How they said the was "too small for him" or how "she had no boobs and no butt". He felt his anger grow every time he heard that and felt his heart break every time he caught her naked looking at the mirror and muttering things like "those girls were right". "Don't listen to them, love." He would say, "You're perfect and I still don't know what I did for you to love me the way you do. What do they know?"

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have and to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know_

He knew that someday he might not be there for her anymore. He knew she would suffer if something happened to him, if he tried too hard to protect her and ended up forgetting about himself. But she would have to be strong, she would have to keep living. The only thing he asked was "Never forget me, Alice."

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_Well show them together 'cause..._

Her parents may have left her in that horrible place and never looked back, but Jasper would never leave his Alice. She was everything he has in his head and heart since that day in Philadelphia, and she would be forever.

_You'll be in my heart_

_Believe, you'll be in my heart_

_I'll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

* * *

Every time I listen to this song I remember Jasper and Alice, it just fits them soo well. That's why I decided to write this. ^^


	2. You saved my day!

Jasper was staring at the window, lost in thoughts when he felt the bed shift next to him.

"What'cha thinking about?" Asked his little pixie girlfriend.

"You." He said smiling at her. "Do you remember the day we met?"

"Of course I do!" She answered, her smile as bright as his.

_*Flashback*_

5 year old Alice was watching as her twin brother Edward and her older brother Emmett played with two girls. The one with Edward was called Bella and was really clumsy; the one with Emmett was the most beautiful girl Alice had ever seen and was called Rosalie.

Even though she was happy for them, she couldn't help but feel a little sad because she was alone.

"Hi!" She heard a beautiful voice say.

"Um... Hi!" He was taller than her and had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Why are you here alone?"

"My brothers are playing with two beautiful girls and I don't want to be the only one there that has no one to play with."

"You are beautiful too." Jasper said quietly while looking at his feet.

"Really?" He looked up and saw her cheeks turn pink.

"Yep!" Jasper smiled and then frowned "What's your name?"

"I'm Alice and I'm 5!" She said and her green eyes brightened as she smiled.

"I'm Jasper and I'm 6." He smiled back at her and they played every game they could remember.

Emmett and Edward, who were feeling bad about leaving Alice alone, smiled when they saw their little sister playing with the blond boy who happened to be Rosalie's twin brother Jasper Hale.

_*End of flashback*_

"You saved my day!" Alice laughed.

"I knew then and there that you were the one for me."

"Me too..." She said, toying with his blond locks.

"I love you, Ali." He held her closer.

"I love you too, Jazz."

* * *

**Little Alice and little Jasper make such a cute couple. *-* **


	3. Lisps, flowers and hugs

**EsPOV**

I stared at my 4 year old daughter, Alice, playing alone with her dolls. She looked content, but it still broke my heart. Alice's really shy and it affects her capacity of making friends. Every time someone tries to talk to her she only blushes and looks down at her feet. Her only friends are Emmett, her older brother, Rosalie, Emmett's little girlfriend, Edward, her twin and Bella, Edward's little girlfriend and Rosalie's sister.

The two couples spent so much time together that Alice always ended up alone with her dolls again.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Emmett's and Edward's screams brought me out of my thoughts.

"Can we go see Bella and Rosie, Mommy?" Edward asked.

"Knock on the door and ask chief Swan if you can come in, okay?" Chief Swan, the girls' dad lived in a house next to ours and took really good care of our kids.

"Okay, thanks Mommy!" They yelled and ran out of the door.

I looked back at Alice and she was staring at her brothers with a smile on her pixie face. Suddenly, I remembered a new couple was moving to the other house next to ours and I wondered if they had kids.

"Ali!" I called.

"Yes, mommy?"

"We are going to visit the new couple that it's moving to the house next to ours, okay?"

"Yup!" She stood up and grabbed her favorite doll.

~*~*~*~*~*~

I knocked on the door and a kind looking woman with blond hair opened the door.

"Yes?"

"Oh, hello! I'm Esme Cullen and this is Alice," she looked down at Alice with a smile and she blushed and looked down. "I live next-door and stopped by to say welcome." I finished with a smile.

"Hi! Come on in, but just don't mind the mess! I'm Anne Whitlock, it's really nice to meet you."

A man who was also kind looking came out of the kitchen. "Hello, I'm Jackson Whitlock." he said with a thick southern accent.

"I'm Esme Cullen and this is Alice." He smile at Ali and she blushed again. "My husband Carlisle was supposed to come too, but he got a call and had to go to work and my other two kids are playing with their little girlfriends." I laughed and both Anne and Jackson joined me.

"How old are they?" She asked with a smile and told me to sit in one of the chairs. Alice sat next to me on the floor and started playing with her doll.

"Oh, Alice and Edward are 4 and Emmett is 5."

"Twins?" Her eyes sparkles and I nodded.

"They are not much alike, but are really close. Do you have kids?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, we have a son. JASPER!" She called and a really handsome boy came down the stairs, his blonde hair falling in his blue eyes.

"Yes, mommy?"

"Come meet our guests," she said "This is Esme and her daughter Alice."

"Hewo!" He smiled and I noticed he had the same cute lisp Alice still had.

"Hello!" I smiled and looked at Alice, only to see her staring at him curiously with her big green eyes. That was weird. Ali never stared at anyone like this.

He walked over to Alice. "Awice, do you wanna pway wid me?" He held out his hand and to my surprise, Alice took it.

"Okay!" She said blushing and gave me her doll.

I stared at them while they went to the backyard. "Well, that's different." I didn't realize I had said that out loud.

"What is?" Anne asked me.

"Alice's really shy. When someone speaks to her, she only blushes and stare at her feet."

"Jazz's not really different. It's really difficult for him to make friends... Oh! Our babies have a crush on each other!" We squealed while Jackson laughed.

**APOV**

When we got to the backyard, Jasper let go of my hand. I didn't like it.

"What do you wanna pway?" He asked and I thought about it.

"Don't know." I said finally.

"We can talk. Gwon up people talk. We can be gwon up!" He said and smiled. His smile was beautiful.

"Okay!" I said happily and we sat down. "Jaspi, you talk funny." I pointed he looked hurt.

"I don't!" He sounded hurt too. Oh, no! I didn't want to hurt Jasper!

"You do! I think it's cute." I blushed bright red and looked at my hands. "Where are you fwom?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm fwon Texas." He said and I thought about it for a bit.

"Jaspi, where's Texas?"

"Don't know, but its far fwom here."

"Oh, okay."

We talked about a lot of things for some time and then Jasper got up, went somewhere and then came back, hiding his hands behind his back. "Awice?"

"Yeah?" I asked, getting up and looking at him.

"It's for you, cause you're beautiful like a fower!" He blushed and I did too, taking the small flower from him.

"Thanks, Jaspi!" I hugged him ans he hugged me felt so safe in his arms.

"Awice, do you wanna be my girlfiend?" I thought about it.

"Yup!" He smiled and leaned down, giving me a quick kiss on the lips. We were both blushing deep red.

"I wove you, Awice." he said shyly. Did I love Jasper too?

"I wove you too, Jaspi!"

Yes, I did, even if we couldn't say each others name right because of our lisp. It felt good to be in his arms.

* * *

**Mini Jasper! I love little Jasper almost as much as I love the grown up one. Isn't he cute?**


	4. Nessie's questions

**NPOV**

I now look like a 5 year old girl. Unlike my mom (and for auntie Alice's delight) I loved to shop and dress in pretty clothes. Auntie Ali and auntie Rose were more than happy when I said I wanted to learn how to use make up.

"Hi, baby girl!" My auntie said while picking me up and sitting with me on her lap.

"Auntie Ali!" I said happily.

I know that when I was smaller it was auntie Rose that took care of me, but my favorite was auntie Ali. And of course, only Mom and Dad knew that.

The next one to enter the room was uncle Jasper. I loved him too! He played with me and told me stories about him as a kid in...in... ah, Texas! He had a beautiful voice and he sang to me when I asked. He also does funny things with emotions, so I'm always calm and happy when I'm around him.

Both of them were staring at each others eyes. They did it a lot, and dad said that it was their way of talking. Like they were reading each others minds.

"Uncle Jazz!" I touched his face and showed him a picture of him and auntie Ali together. _"How did you two meet?"_ Was my silent question.

"Didn't Ali told you that story already?" He asked me with a smile.

"She did, but I want to hear it from you!" I clapped and bounced a little in my spot.

"Ali, she's spending too much time with you. Look, she's bouncing already!" He laughed and auntie Ali stuck her tongue at him.

"Ok, baby girl," he told me, "You know I lived in the South, right?" I nodded. "So, there were a lot of bad things there, you'll understand this when you're older, and I was there in the middle of that. Until two friends of mine, Peter and Charlotte, that had been there once, came to take me away from there. Even away from the south and all the bad things, I still wasn't happy."

"Why?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of my uncle Jazz sad.

"I felt like something was missing, like I wasn't whole. So I left Peter and Charlotte and decided to live alone... It didn't work. I was still depressed.

One day in Philadelphia, it was raining and I realized that standing in the rain would attract attention, so I entered a small dinner full of humans. When I raised my eyes, I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever seen." He smiled a big smile at auntie Ali and me. "She just walked up to me and told me she had been waiting for me. I apologized, of course. You can't leave an angel waiting. She held out her hand and I took it before even thinking about it. That was the first time I felt whole. Just by holding her hand I was truly happy. I proposed to her a couple of moths before finding the family and we married once we were with them. And here we are. I still love her the way I did back then... If not more." He finished with a smile.

I clapped and bounced again... Maybe I'm becoming like auntie Ali. Yay!

"The other day I heard dad saying that you weren't 'as physical as Emmett and Rosalie'" I said, trying to imitate dad's voice. "What does that mean?"

Auntie Ali looked the other way while uncle Jazz muttered something that looked a lot like _"should watch what he says around his daughter"_

"It means that your uncle Em and auntie Rose touch more than the both of us."

I thought about it. "And he also said that 'They always do it in the woods' do what?" I was really curious since I heard dad saying that.

I'm sure both of them would be blushing if they could. Why? Grown up people are weird.

"This, we can only tell you when you're older." Auntie Ali finally said and uncle Jazz agreed with a smile.


End file.
